


【kzkn】论万圣夜当晚该干点什么呢-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】论万圣夜当晚该干点什么呢-月凤

【kzkn】论万圣夜当晚该干点什么呢-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论万圣夜当晚该干点什么呢](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eed845)

#和万圣夜有关的文##是大学生的两个人##葛叶还是有吸血鬼设定##自娱自乐的产物##ooc肯定有##很短##应该算是万圣节小蛋糕（？##自设很多#

  


10月31日，是万众瞩目的万圣夜。

  


和其他的大学一样，2434大学的学生们组织了一场盛大的万圣夜派对并且邀请了所有学生们去参加。

  


而叶和葛叶也不例外地选择参加了这个派对。

  


并且和其他人一样，他们也选择了变装。

  


早葛叶一步先穿好了之前就准备好的衣服的叶瞥了眼时钟，敲了敲浴室的门，“葛叶——？好了吗？你在里面耗了好久哦。”

  


“啊—好了好了。”随着咯哒的一声，浴室门便打了开来。

  


出现在叶面前的葛叶穿着一身看起来有点像rpg游戏里的冒险者一样的衣服，但是颈上的项圈以及头上的狼耳都表明了他现在所扮演的是狼人角色。

  


葛叶用抱怨的语气说道，“这身衣服套起来真的有点麻烦啊，说真的你为什么要选这种衣服啊。”

  


“诶——因为看起来很适合葛叶不是吗？”说着，叶露出了无辜的表情。

  


接着葛叶扫了一眼叶的装扮，“…我说啊，你这身是吸血鬼的装扮吗？”

  


“葛叶看出来了？”

  


“这不是很明显么，看不出来的人是瞎子吧。”葛叶干脆利落地吐槽道。

  


此时的叶正穿着一身看起来贵族感就很强的衣服，肩上甚至还披着酒红色的披风，而他那蓬松的茶色头发则是被黑色的缎带绑成了小辫子。

  


叶托着下巴思考了一下，接着咧开嘴露出之前戴上的尖牙，双手微微举起做出吓人的那种手势，“Trick or treat，不给糖就吸你的血哦！”

  


葛叶顿时就笑了，“你在一个真正的吸血鬼面前说些什么啊？”

  


“因为想要糖果嘛。而且葛叶今天是狼人，所以吸不了血呢。”

  


“我的尖牙还在的啊，想吸可以随时吸。”

  


“那葛叶要吸吗？”叶把上衣的领口拉开了点，露出了一小截皮肤，“我可以哦。”

  


“现在还不饿啦，所以别一副兴致勃勃的样子。”葛叶挑起眉，双手环胸，“说起来，上次是谁被我吸血的时候痛到流泪，吸完之后还说【下次不要给葛叶吸血了】来着？”

  


“嗯——是谁呢——？”叶细致地拉好衣领，快速地转移话题道，“话说时间不早了吧，再迟一点可赶不上梦追さん的开场演唱了呢。”

  


“倒是别转移话题啊你——”这样说着，葛叶还是乖乖地打开了宿舍的门。

  


他俩就这样出了门，并且过了深夜之后两个人才回到了宿舍里。

  


回来时的叶因为不知不觉间喝了太多的酒精饮料而变得有些醉醺醺的，而没喝太多饮料的葛叶此时正无奈地撑着叶。

  


“你到底是怎么做才能毫无自觉地喝了那么多酒精饮料的啊，而且还可以醉成这个样子。”

  


“唔…因为不知道为什么今天一直很渴嘛……”叶有些迷迷糊糊地回答道，脸靠向葛叶的侧脸蹭了蹭，“啊—软软的……”

  


“不要乱动啦！”

  


就在葛叶艰难地想要把叶给扔到床上的时候，叶却直接拉着毫无防备的葛叶往床上倒。

  


之后叶就趁着葛叶还没反应过来，直接跨坐了在他的腰上，低头俯视着葛叶。

  


或许是因为酒力的关系，叶的脸上浮现出了淡淡的红晕，配合着他那有些凌乱的衣服以及漫不经心的表情，总给人一种莫名的欲气的感觉。

  


“呐，葛叶，你听我说哦。我昨天啊，在上网的时候看到了一句很有意思的话呢。”叶的眼睛里带上了些狡黠，手指轻拂过葛叶的锁骨，“说是成人版的万圣节的话？感觉还挺有趣的，所以我想说给你听哦。”

  


叶的嘴角勾起了一个微笑，然后用比以往更加软糯的语气说：

  


“呐——葛叶，kiss or sex？还是说……Kiss and sex呢？”

  


————————End—————————

【后记】

非常短的一篇文

  


关于最后的那句话其实是我从另一个墙头看来的，但是实在是很想看knkn说出这句话所以就用了，如果有问题的话我会删掉的

  


至于是从哪个墙头知道的，懂的人就懂吧，不懂的人就不懂吧（草

  


感谢阅读万圣节小蛋糕！顺带一提万圣节小饼干在这篇文的隔壁➡️

  
31Oct.   


  
评论：7  
热度：112

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eedfc4)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eb0ab6)  


评论(7)

热度(112)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiyan74293.lofter.com/) [俞](https://xiyan74293.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiyan74293.lofter.com/) [俞](https://xiyan74293.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) [奈白不是dd](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) [寒酥](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) [H&M漫](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://nanyi69061.lofter.com/) [南一](https://nanyi69061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) [懒懒](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) [懒懒](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) [臼墨染青竹](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) [MO.MO.J](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) [yekz](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) [yekz](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hate6927.lofter.com/) [辣味炸鸡bot](https://hate6927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) [不闻天语闻天月](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://okdea.lofter.com/) [×2.50×](https://okdea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) [†┏┛星川葵の墓·ω·┗┓†](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) [L-X-T](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) [粉1兔さようなら](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://hahatoufameiyoula.lofter.com/) [哈哈头发没有啦](https://hahatoufameiyoula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) [白给怪](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yinghua590.lofter.com/) [樱花芯](https://yinghua590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://adai5736.lofter.com/) [沈酌](https://adai5736.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://q2067.lofter.com/) [你真的不能再摸力](https://q2067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bujinqianqishibugaiming189.lofter.com/) [chuuya😍](https://bujinqianqishibugaiming189.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yajianbailu538.lofter.com/) [修伊（七翼走地鸡）](https://yajianbailu538.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) [一般通过晴](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) [一般通过晴](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://guoding846.lofter.com/) [薄咊柠萌糖](https://guoding846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://tangmingyin093.lofter.com/) [明隐_打死也咕咕](https://tangmingyin093.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sake7916.lofter.com/) [sake](https://sake7916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaochi522.lofter.com/) [小赤](https://xiaochi522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://fanshehuliangmi-chaochao.lofter.com/) [昭朝](https://fanshehuliangmi-chaochao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://xingyechunxia061.lofter.com/) [果酱草莓派.](https://xingyechunxia061.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
